Cherrim
Cherrim, labeled, The Prissy Know It All started out as a Cherubi and eventually evolved into a Cherrim. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Yanmega. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Celebi. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Hariyama. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info: *Category: the Blossom Pokemon *Type: Grass *Height: 1'08" *Weight: 20.5 lbs *Ability: Flower Gift *Nature: Rash *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation(Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Energy Ball **Dazzling Gleam **Petal Blizzard **Seed Bomb Biography Cherubi grew up in the Outskirts of Emeragrove Town with her mother and father. Most of her childhood she spent growing up with her father, when her mother was willingly caught and helped her trainer win many contests. Eventually her trainer let her go and Cherubi was in awe of her mother's stories about the beauty and fame of contests. From that moment on, she made it her mission to show her mother, she was her equal. Sadly for the longest time the only trainer that visited them was Gardenia, but the gym leader refused to separate the young Pokemon from her parents. When Cherubi saw the ads for Total Pokemon Island, she knew this was her chance to show her mother and the world, how special she really was. Cherrim had no idea, that falling for a bad boy would change her whole perspective and thoughts on the game. Total Pokemon Island Cherubi started out the competition on Team Regirock with; Magby, Shellos, Starly, Slakoth, Gible, Houndour, Spiritomb, Ponyta and Buneary. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; she was one the jumpers for her team. In The Big Sleep; her team ended up at the Bonfire Ceremony when Magby loses it for their team. Slakoth is sent home and Magby remains, for her to continue acting like she doesn't like him. In Dodge Berry; her team is woken up by the interns and Gible freaks out, scaring Ponyta, Buneary and Cherubi. She competes in the first match with; Magby, Gible, Houndour and Spiritomb. She manages along with Magby to take out Hippopotas and Porygon. In Those Talented Campers; she competes in the talent show alongside Buneary and their combined efforts save their team. In The Scary Outdoors; Cherubi, Magby, Starly and Buneary are sent to gather food. They run into Latias and evolve into Cherrim, Magmar, Staravia and Lopunny, respectivley. When they lose later that night, Ponyta is given the boot. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Cherrim and Magmar face off against Team Regice's Mismagius and Luxio. It's a tight battle, but Regice wins the match. In Are You Scared Now?; Cherrim is forced to face her fear of Green Jell-O, but can't face it. Later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony, she ends up in the bottom alongside Gastrodon, but is spared. In A Dark Deal with Darkrai; she continues to deny her feelings for Magmar as he continues to shamelessly flirt with her. In Breaking the Alliance; she becomes a hunted Stantler with; Magmar, Staravia, Gabite and Spiritomb. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; she starts to flirt while cooking with Magmar. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Cherrim competes in the Blind Trapeze challenge with Spiritomb, who tries to sabotage Cherrim. In the end, his plan fails and at the Bonfire Ceremony; he's sent packing over Cherrim. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; she's given a blue ball and gets to hold her own elimination ceremony. The three campers she gets to judge are; Jynx, Chansey and Exploud. Jynx receives her first Cherrim Doll and then she gives Chansey the second one, eliminating Exploud. In Time to Switch Teams; she's put on Team Gyarados with, Grovyle, Jynx, Porygon-2, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong and Mantine. In Oooh Shiny; she's paired up with Houndoom to find the Shiny Powder. Before the challenge begins Ninetales asked Cherrim, if it's alright for her to ask out Magmar. Cherrim says she could care less and gives her friend, the go ahead. In We're Human; Cherrim battles against Flint and his Infernape. She becomes victorious with her Vaporeon, earning her team a point. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Cherrim is sent to find the Toxic Plate. In Sing, sing, sing; Cherrim is one of the singers along with, Porygon-Z and Vespiquen. Sadly they lose, but Cherrim is spared when Porygon-Z is sent packing. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Cherrim is ordered to be painted by Jynx and after she finishes the painting 3/4 of the way, Jynx stops to make out with Sceptile. That night Jynx was sent packing over her boyfriend. In Sometimes Victory Hurts; Cherrim joins the others in voting off Hippowdon a second time. In Try to Keep It Down; she's put on Team Swalot with; Azumarill, Purugly, Magmortar, Espeon and Umbreon. They end up winning the challenge and are immune. In As Different as Night and Day; she's tricked into voting off Luxray with the other campers. In Evolution and Seperation; her and her boyfriend Magmortar are put into the line of fire. When they end up on the chopping block, Magmortar quits for Cherrim. In Rough and Tough Pokemon; Cherrim joins the other six campers in voting off Jumpluff again. In Watch Your Back; Cherrim believes Vespiquen is telling everyone to vote her off, after the twins win immunity. So she joins everyone else in voting off the athlete. In A Regi Headache; Cherrim becomes the number one target after Umbreon wins immunity. Cherrim becomes the 39th camper voted out and lands in 4th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Cherrim's has two Theme Songs from the TPI-pods and another song are The Pussycat Doll's "When I Grow Up" and 5 Seconds of Summer's "Good Girls" Gallery Cherrim Pokedex 3D.png|Cherrim in Pokedex 3D Cherrim Overcast Kalos back.png|Cherrim's Overcast back sprite in Kalos Cherrim Overcast Kalos.png|Overcast Cherrim's front sprite from Kalos Cherrim Kalos back.png|Cherrim's back sprite from Kalos Cherrim Kalos.png|Cherrim's front sprite from Kalos Cherrim New Party.png|Cherrim's Party sprite for Kalos and beyond Cherrim Overcast Unova back.png|Overcast Cherrim's back sprite in Unova Cherrim Overcast Unova front.png|Overcast Cherrim's front sprite in Unova Cherrim Unova back.png|Cherrim's back sprite in Unova Cherrim Unova front.png|Cherrim's front sprite in Unova Cherrim Overcast Shuffle.png|Overcast Cherrim in Pokemon Shuffle Cherrim Shuffle.png|Cherrim in Pokemon Shuffle Cherrim MD.png|Cherrim's Mystery Dungeon square Cherrim Overcast MD.png|Cherrim Overcast's Mystery Dungeon square Cherrim Sinnoh back.png|Cherrim's back sprite from Sinnoh Cherrim DP.png|Cherrim's sprite from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Cherrim Plt.png|Cherrim's sprite from Pokemon Platinum Cherrim Diamond and Pearl.png|Cherrim's card from the Diamond and Pearl expansion Cherrim Plasma Storm.png|Cherrim's card from the Plasma Storm expansion Cherrim Platinum Arceus.png|Cherrim's card from the Platinum Arceus expansion Cherrim Pop Series 8.png|Cherrim's card from the Pop Series expansion Cherrim Stormfront.png|Cherrim's card from the Stormfront expansion Cherrim Supreme Victors.png|Cherrim's card from the Supreme Victors expansion Cherrim Ultra Prism.png|Cherrim's card from the Ultra Prism expansion Cherrim Unleashed.png|Cherrim's card from the Unleashed expansion Cherrim Overcast anime.png|Overcast Cherrim in the Pokemon anime Cherrim anime.png|Cherrim in the Pokemon anime Cherrim Overcast manga.png|Overcast Cherrim in the Pokemon manga Cherrim manga.png|Cherrim in the Pokemon manga Cherrim Overcast OA.png|Overcast Cherrim's Official Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Cherrim OA.png|Cherrim's Original Artwork in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Cherrim Overcast Dream.png|Overcast Cherrim's Dream World Art Cherrim Dream.png|Cherrim's Dream World Art Cherrim Doll.png|Cherrim's doll from the Dream World Cherrim anime model.png|Cherrim's model for the Pokemon Anime cherrim overcast unova back.gif|Overcast Cherrim's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation cherrim overcast unova front.gif|Overcast Cherrim's animated front sprite for the Fifth Generation cherrim sunshine unova back.gif|Cherrim's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation cherrim unova front.gif|Cherrim's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Villains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Celebi Category:Team Hariyama Category:Team Yanmega Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Hariyamna